A New Vreedle Friend
by newbienovelistRD
Summary: Cassie is nervous when she seees one of the Vreedle clan, but she's learns that this Vreedle is not so bad after all.


**A story by guestsurprise! Enjoy!**

* * *

Cassie and Ben were heading back to the Grant Mansion after a long and tiring day. They were both helping Headquarters to keep tabs on previous villains and to protect civilians.

"You doing ok kiddo?" Ben asked.

"I'm alright. Our training is a bit hard, but it is helpful. Dad doesn't want me to be a Plumber though. He wants me to focus on being in school and living on Earth."

"That's a wise choice. Cassie, you've had it rough. It is for the best that you enjoy your life and not worry about having to fight or defend anyone. Just enjoy being a kid." Ben smiled warmly. Cassie smiled and hugged him when they heard someone clear their throat behind them. They turned around and saw Isosceles Vreedle behind them holding a baby. Ben smiled at her, knowing they had a truce, but Cassie turned around and let out a scream and took off running. Isosceles frowned and looked at Ben.

"Why did she run honey?" She asked.

"She was attacked by the Vreedles a few years ago and she is still terrified of your family."

"I'm not going to harm the little one." Isosceles said innocently. "I have a new baby here so my criminal days are over!"

"But she doesn't know that. No worries I will talk to her."

"No honey. I will." She smiled, gently patting him on the shoulder and went to be beamed down to Earth.

2 hours later….

Cassie was sitting at the Grant mansion for a rest when she heard someone in the nursing room. That was a room the mothers went into to nurse their babies.

"Is someone out there?" The woman asked, from behind the curtain.

"N-No."

"You can come in here, I won't harm you." The woman replied.

"No I don't want to bother you."

"Come on, we are all girls. You can come in, I'm decent." The woman coaxed, now trying to move the curtain to see where Cassie was.

"I..uh…"

"Come on in Cassie," The woman said, now moving the curtain and looking at Cassie in the eyes. Cassie's scream got caught in her throat when she saw it was Isosceles Vreedle! She gently stood up, put her baby in the crib and looked at Cassie.

"Now we can talk." She smiled, but Cassie turned around and began to run. "Come back here sugah!"

But Cassie was gone; she ran all the way down the hall and into her room! She was pounced on the minute she got on the bed and she couldn't move!

"H-Help!" Cassie pleaded.

"Not until you calm down. I'm not gonna hurt ya Sugah!" Isosceles said, now trying to pin her down on.

"Let me go!" Cassie pleaded, now somehow wrestling away, but both girls managed to get pinned down on the side of the bed! Cassie lower half was stuck and Isosceles' upper half was stuck.

"Sugah I'm stuck!" Isosceles called out, squirming to get loose.

"So am I!" Cassie squealed, now trying to get free, but it was no use. Cassie let out a sigh in defeat and Isosceles could hear it.

"Hey, now don't be upset Cassie. It will be alright." She said in a friendly manner. Cassie then yelped as she felt Isosceles' nails gently wiggle on her feet.

"AH! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH STOHOHOHOHOHOHP!"

"Oh my Sugah, are you ticklish?" She giggled from behind the bed.

"Y-YEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEEHS!" She laughed, now tickling Isosceles' exposed thighs and legs. She yelped in surprise and began kicking her legs.

"SUGAH! AHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHA NOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO!"

"Then stop tickling me!" Cassie laughed.

"Ok ok, deal honey!" She laughed, now trying to breathe. Ben walked in at the moment and couldn't help but laugh. "Ben, stop standin' there and help us!"

"Yeah, we're stuck!"

"Oh, I've been waiting a long time for this!" He said grinning evilly. Cassie yelped and tried to pull herself loose, but couldn't.

"What's going on up there? Ben? BEN NO!" Iscoceles began to laugh as he tickled her exposed feet and around Cassie's upper half.

"Ben just wait til we get out of this! We will get you back!" Cassie giggled, as he began to slow down the tickling.

"Oh really?"

"Yes and that's a promise!" Isosceles chimed in, now giving herself a huge pull and pulling herself free. She then helped pull Cassie free. "You ok honey?"

"Yes, I'm fine." Cassie smiled, now hugging her and resting in her gentle hug. They then turned to Ben!

"Payback time!" Cassie whispered evilly!

"Let's get him!" Iscoceles added. Within seconds, Ben was overcome as both girls began tickling him and making him laugh!

"AHAHAAHAAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHHA STAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAAHAHHAAP!" Ben laughed, now grabbing Cassie and making her laugh too and Isosceles started tickling her too.

"Now do you believe me? Huh do ya?!" Isosceles chuckled.

"YEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHES!"

Finally, they stopped and they helped the young girl up. Isosceles gently held the girl in her arms and then sat up with her back on the bed.

"Now just rest there honey; you're alright now," Isosceles giggled. "Now will you trust me or will I have to tickle you again?"

"N-No I trust you!" Cassie laughed.

"Isosceles is awesome; now how about we go and get some pizza," Ben chuckled, but then he yawned. "That is after a small nap. What do ya say girls?"

"I agree." Cassie yawned, now slowly falling asleep.

"Me too." Isocseles smiled, now resting near Ben. Ben wrapped them both protectively in his arms and soon all three friends fell asleep.

* * *

 **guestsurprise: This story is based on a similar situation that happened to me. I was not feeling the best and truly wanted to be alone when a young lady wanted to talk. I knew her a little bit, but not a lot but I knew she was nursing her baby. She asked me to come and talk, but I was hesitant, not wanting to interrupt. She kept asking me to come and kept insisting that it was alright. After a few moments, I walked over as she wished. It was very rewarding because not only did I become closer to her, but her baby's smile is one I will never forget.**

 **newbienovelistRD: Aw! That's so sweet! And what an inspirational story to tell it by! :)**


End file.
